As is known, of the numerous steps taken to improve driving safety, many are aimed at distracting the driver's attention from the road as little as possible, particularly as regards manual interaction with on-vehicle systems.
Nevertheless, numerous sources of distraction still remain, foremost of which is undoubtedly demisting the windscreen.
Demisting a vehicle windscreen, in fact, not only calls for turning on the air-conditioning system fan by hand, and possibly also orienting the air inlet ports manually to direct airflow onto the windscreen, but is also normally performed when the windscreen is already misted, so that it takes a fairly long time for full visibility through the windscreen to be restored.